1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermal barrier in the field of building construction. The invention further relates to a building comprising the barrier as well as a manufacturing process of the barrier and a construction process of the building.
2. Description of Related Art
Insulation of a building can be done on the interior side of a building or on the exterior side. When the insulation is done on the interior side, insulating panels are fixed against the walls, from the floor to the ceiling of a story. However there is the problem to insulate the joint between the wall and a slab forming the floor or the ceiling. Indeed, if there is no insulation between the slab and the wall, both concrete, a thermal bridge occurs; calories escape for example from the interior of the building towards the exterior through the slab and the wall. The thermal insulation of the building is then defective.